


Discovering Different Worlds

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Contracts, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character(s), POV Sebastian, POV Third Person, Platonic Romance, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: Through the different fazes he flowed through, seeing different perspectives, different worlds.He started as a glowing angel, and soon became a butler in black.Through all he traveledever since that fall





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaliaarche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/gifts).



> This is my tenth story! Yayyy. So instead of continuing my ongoing ones this is my excuse for this new creature. Thank you all who have commented and given me kudos. That Butler, No Longer a Butler has just hit the 300 kudos mark. I understand that may not be considered much, but it is a huge deal to an up-and-coming ao3 writer like me. So thank you, and as always, I hope you enjoy the story!

Descending

Falling

Falling

Falling

Casted out

Reviled

For following the sweet lies of another.

Changing

Morphing

Recreation

From light to dark

At first he weeped

cursed

begged

before he learned how to

_snarl_

then

_smile_

 

Earth

This planet was unlike any other he had known. It was not the pure light of heaven or the tormenting darkness of hell. It served as a middle place, the shades of gray in between.

He stood looking over a beautiful mountain range, the glittering rock and velvet moss dipping softly before shooting sharply up in a crescendo. The beauty reminded him of the previous place he called home.

But as the demon glanced upon a brutal murder inside a small cabin he could only think of evil.

_How interesting._

It was why he so often resided here, for quite a while he watched this place, never being exposed to such a thing before. His view was one of black and white.

He could still remember his encounters with the grim reapers in the galaxies. He had always thought they were holy creatures belonging to the skies like him, but he now realised this was who they were.

They were a middle man, not unlike the land he stood upon.

 

So as he grew to hate the pettiness of this world he began to hate them as well.

 

Hunger

He searched ravished, ripping out the organs of a young mother to find her soul, and hopefully the child's as well.

He continued like this, feasting messily. Blood covered his face, skin get was stuck in between his teeth and a finger lied casually on his shoulder. Even after the demon was satisfied he barreled through, new feelings such as greed and gluttony rising up within him.

He wanted more

and more

and more.

He had always looked down upon the creatures who practiced such things, but now he himself enjoyed the rush of self gratification. This was who he was now, a demon from the darkest pits of hell. An evil creature featured in folklore to scare mortals. He paused a millisecond at the declaration. He grinned.

Where there had once been sadness or anger, there now only lied demonic joy.

 

Hell

Europe was in chaos. Skeletons rested on the streets, children cried their final tears, people were burning the houses of the deceased in order to stop the spread.

Fire was everywhere, turning wood black and bones to ashes.

The demon admired the orange tentacles licking away at a stone frame, yellow light dancing across his magenta eyes. He couldn't feel the heat, but he admired the power the unthinking object held over these fragile mortals.

He wasn't exposed to this element in the heavens or hell. There was no need for such earthly objects up high and unlike what humans foretold, the underworld was not filled with flames. But he could connect with their sense of notion on their folktales. There was certain hellish feeling he got every time he saw the orange heat flicker. The way it was so destructive, causing everything in it's path to disappear into an unreconizable form.

It truly made him feel like a demon.

As later knowledge in his eternal lifetime came to light, he would suppose that was one of the things that attracted him to the sad eyed boy in the cage. With his point of view now doused in shades of gray, he truly loved irony, and it was at it's highest point when he casted flames upon the hideout at his demonic best, yet carried out the boy like a loving human father.

 _Like an angel_.

But that time was not for another 5 centuries, so he stood oblivious to future events marveling at the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of drabble I guess. Just following the life of Sebastian mostly pre-canon. This was originally only supposed to be a oneshot but A) I got impatient and B) I like shorter chapters, and this was already almost at 600 words. Should have next chapter published by the end of this week to the beginning of the next one.
> 
> *Gifted to the lovely Thaliaarche because I though this would be interesting for you and your work always tends to inspire me. Go check her out, her Dissonance series is a heart stopper and her work in general is amazing.*
> 
> Thank you for reading and keep tuned for a possible update! I promise Formal Expression chapter two will come soon, thanks to the help of my lovely editor Evans3.


End file.
